


【柿餅】傻瓜

by Gummybear423059



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200504林勢俊生日賀文--
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Im Sejun
Kudos: 3





	【柿餅】傻瓜

**Author's Note:**

> 200504  
> 林勢俊生日賀文  
> \--

汗水滴落在地板上，深夜的練習室只剩下一個人的身影。

崔秉燦獨自一人重複唱著同樣的歌曲，口頭答應不會把身體操壞，把還想抓著自己的手嘮叨的姜昇植輕輕推出了門外，向著走三步回一次頭的傻哥哥揮揮手，轉身繼續練習同樣的舞步、同樣的歌詞。

成員們隔天再見到崔秉燦，是在練習室的沙發上了。

「秉燦啊，不是跟你說過別練過頭了……」姜昇植遞了一杯溫水給他，許燦聽到崔秉燦剛醒的時候嘴裡喃喃著喉嚨痛就跑著向公司職員借了溫度計。

「秉燦啊……還痛嗎？」林勢俊坐到他身邊，撫摸著崔秉燦的後頸詢問。

佯裝成沒事的樣子笑著讓大家別太在意自己，自己也沒有感冒，就是喉嚨有點痛罷了，信了他的話，所有人準備開始今天份的練習，新歌才練了三次，崔秉燦手撫著自己的喉嚨停下了動作，低下頭表情越來越痛苦，成員們也停下來圍在他身邊，聯繫經紀人報告了狀況後將崔秉燦送進了醫院。

明天就要回歸了。

林勢俊看著崔秉燦脖子上的包紮，嘆了口氣將手放在思考中的崔秉燦頭上撫摸著。

「勢俊哥……」

「沒關係，你也不是自己願意受傷的，愛麗絲不會怪你啦。」

「好不容易準備好的……」

「嗯，所以之後小心點就好了，別自責了。」

室友哥哥的安慰讓崔秉燦稍微放下了懸著的心，平常會覺得有點煩，現在卻一點也沒有想推開雙手放在自己臉上亂揉的哥哥的想法了。

林勢俊傻瓜。

崔秉燦沒說出聲，林勢俊卻打了個噴嚏。

「啊……很髒耶。」口水有一半噴到了崔秉燦臉上，剛才還在微笑的臉瞬間皺成一團，輕輕推開了林勢俊。

「哈哈……哥也不是故意的，秉燦啊～」故意想將沾到一點口水的手再次伸向崔秉燦，眼前脖子不方便動的人崩潰發出怪聲惹得其他成員跑來圍觀。

在回歸Showcase隔天又住院檢查了，檢查完的隔天還刻意發了照片暗示粉絲們別太擔心，他還是撐著完成了首週的音樂節目行程。

他們在第二週的The Show中獲得了一位，開心的結束了安可舞台，下班後經紀人再次送崔秉燦去醫院回診，這次醫生說真的不能再勉強了，再不好好休息的話不知道要花幾個月的時間才能復原，當晚的電台行程沒有崔秉燦的身影，隔天的官咖發了崔秉燦將不參與後續行程的公告，粉絲們擔心的聲音淹滿了所有SNS。

崔秉燦回本家療養這件事，還是林勢俊在直播中告訴粉絲們，大家才終於獲得了崔秉燦最近的消息。

提到崔秉燦時頓時沒了開心的樣子，擔心顯露在表情和聲音裡，林勢俊沒有發現，當他慢慢說著崔秉燦在哪裡做什麼，而他因為崔秉燦不在又做了什麼的時候，看起來就快哭了。

本來在回歸時期常常發照片的崔秉燦，在公告出來以後就沒再發過任何一條SNS，但當成員們在群聊裡問起他的狀況如何時，他會馬上回覆自己恢復的狀況，想讓大家安心一點。

崔秉燦不在宿舍的第20天，林勢俊又躺在崔秉燦的床上看自己的直拍。

叮。

手機傳來一則新訊息，來自崔秉燦。

**勢俊哥在幹嘛？**

**呀崔秉燦，你的訊息通知擋到我的直拍了。**

**又躺在我的床上了嗎？**

林勢俊瞬間坐起身，將整個房間掃視一遍，再把視線放回訊息上。

**你偷在我們房間裝攝影機嗎？**

**我沒有，哪來那個時間啊。**

**那你怎麼知道我躺你床上的？**

等了一會，崔秉燦傳了一則語音訊息，聲音裡有滿滿的笑意。

「哥自己在直播說會躺在我床上看直拍的，自己都忘了嗎？勢俊哥真的好笨。」

好笨，好可愛。

林勢俊愣住了，是隔了20天才終於又聽到的聲音啊，怎麼就讓人這麼懷念呢，嘴角上揚，盯著聊天視窗，淚水在眼眶裡跑著，仰起頭想讓眼淚縮回去，反而滑了出來。

「呀……崔秉燦……」躺下來蹭蹭那人的枕頭，拉起被子擦自己的眼淚，順了順自己的呼吸，在手機上點了幾下。

**唉C，快點給我好起來。**

**勢俊哥好兇ㅠㅠ好可怕ㅠㅠ**

**吼？哥只是在關心秉燦呀^o^～**

不知不覺就睡著了，隔天起床時才發現崔秉燦又給自己傳了一則語音訊息，只有五個字，聽完林勢俊只是皺眉，扁扁嘴思考等崔秉燦以後回來要怎麼教育一下，好讓他分得清長幼有序。

做線上簽售會之前，崔秉燦終於回來了，回宿舍時一個個接受了成員們歡迎他回來的擁抱，進到房間放下行李後，首先聞了聞自己的床。

「林勢俊人呢？」

「呀，休息一個月回來都不用叫哥了是嗎？」

剛從鄭秀彬和都韓勢的房裡離開就聽到崔秉燦的叫喚，看著崔秉燦找自己的樣子有點開心，努力把不受控制的嘴角拉了下來，雙手叉腰抬起下巴裝出一副兇狠的樣子。

崔秉燦轉頭看著林勢俊，向著林勢俊凹陷的酒窩和身子相貼時緊緊放在臀部上方的手指，讓林勢俊感覺有隻興奮的小鹿瘋狂的在心臟裡亂跑。

叉在腰上的手也移到崔秉燦的背，擁抱變得更緊，誰都沒再說話，直到崔秉燦的手機響起，才放開了彼此。

「是……已經到宿舍了，好，不用擔心我。」

掛掉家人打來的電話，崔秉燦躺上了林勢俊的床，林勢俊嚷嚷著怎麼可以不先問自己同不同意就躺上去了，崔秉燦盯著手機反問哥也沒先得到我同意就躺在我床上了不是嗎。

「我……我是哥哥所以可以！」

「哥到底躺了幾天啊？害我床上都是滿滿的香水味。」

聞言直接羞紅了臉，撓撓後髮小聲地說大概15天吧，崔秉燦又笑出了酒窩問難道不是每天嗎。

還是他懂他，毫不猶豫戳破了可愛的謊。

「呀C……想死嗎？」惱羞的樣子讓崔秉燦大笑起來，林勢俊的拳頭輕輕打在他的肩膀上。

「林勢俊。」

「哇，崔秉燦你真的是活膩……」

後面的話來不及說，握著的拳頭被強制攤開，手指間的縫隙被那人的手指填滿，眨一次眼的時間裡心臟已經激動得不能自已。

微怒的情緒瞬間像吃到草莓果凍般甜蜜。

他不生氣了。

貼著的雙唇拉開距離，崔秉燦說自己也要睡在哥床上，直到哥的床上也充滿自己的味道為止，林勢俊點點頭說你想怎樣就怎樣吧，不過不能跟我搶被子。

  
  


睡前又說了一次當時傳給林勢俊的那五個字，這次林勢俊只是笑著躺在崔秉燦懷裡，說了晚安。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「林勢俊傻瓜。」

不只是傻瓜，還是崔秉燦想捉弄一輩子的傻瓜。


End file.
